Fundus evaluation and its benefits have long been known in both physician based and veterinary medicine. Fundus photography is a tool used for such evaluation, and is often used to document the healthy eye as well as abnormalities such as lesions and their progression over time. In addition, fundus photography may be used for teaching purposes. Furthermore, as is particularly true in physician based medicine, fundus photographic documentation is invaluable in legal proceedings.